Realize
by Hanyou Dark
Summary: Hinata merasa ia sama sekali takkan pernah bisa meraih Sasuke. Tapi ketika ia berusaha membunuh perasaannya, Sasuke datang dalam dekapannya./Bad summary/R&R/Don't Like,Don't Read.


**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran,dan warning lainnya berlaku pada fic ini.**

**Sebelum menyesal, silahkan klik 'BACK' xD**

**Fiction rated: T**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort (semoga ga salah)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Read and Enjoy! ^^**

.

.

Lavender pucat itu menatap kagum pada sesosok pemuda bermata onyx yang tengah berjalan dengan gagahnya di atas catwalk. Jas biru dongker yang dipakainya benar-benar melengkapi ketampanan sang pemuda malam itu. Dilihatnya pula pemuda beriris senada dengannya yang juga berjalan dengan gagahnya dengan mengenakan jas berwarna putih gading yang menambah pesonanya.

"Tampannya…" Gumam gadis itu di salah satu tempat duduk yang berada di sisi catwalk.

Tak terasa, fashion show itu telah usai…

Gadis indigo itu mencari-cari tempat rias para model. Mungkin di sana ia bisa menemukan kedua sosok pemuda tampan yang ia pandangi dengan seksama penampilannya tadi. Tak sulit untuk mendapatkan izin masuk baginya, terlebih ia adalah adik dari salah satu model terkenal yang tadi tampil.

Lavender pucatnya mendapati apa yang ia cari.

"Hinata.." Panggil pemuda beriris lavender itu tersenyum melihat adik kesayangannya yang muncul dari balik pintu ruang rias itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya ke arah sang pemuda yang tak lain adalah kakaknya.

"Penampilan kak Neji sungguh menawan malam ini." Pujinya setelah ia duduk tepat di sisi sang kakak di sebuah sofa berukuran sedang berwarna hijau di ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Ucap sang kakak, Neji.

Hinata tak begitu puas dengan hanya mendapati kakaknya di ruang itu. Ada sosok lain yang ia cari. Mata lavendernya menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan. Yang ia lihat hanya orang-orang yang sibuk membenahi kostum-kostum yang tadi dikenakan oleh model, termasuk kakaknya. Ya, kakaknya adalah model yang cukup terkenal di usianya yang masih muda, 20 tahun. Sama seperti teman-temannya -Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru- yang ia kenal semenjak SMA.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang lavender yang lain memperhatikan tingkahnya dengan seksama. Pemuda pemilik sepasang lavender itu lalu tersenyum.

"Sasuke sedang berganti kostum." Ucap Neji yang sontak membuat rona merah menghiasi wajah adik perempuan kesayanggannya. Neji hanya terkekeh melihat adiknya yang salah tingkah akibat perkataannya.

Tak berapa lama sosok pemilik onyx yang diharapkan Hinata muncul dari luar ruangan. Sontak Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang selalu menghiasi wajah putih cantiknya tatkala lavender pucatnya menangkap sosok yang selalu mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya.

Kali ini tetap sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di mana pemuda onyx itu selalu dikerubungi gadis-gadis cantik nan menggoda tapi tentu saja mereka tak diperbolehkan masuk. Hinata semakin menunduk setelah mengetahui sepasang onyx itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Hinata, aku ada urusan dulu dengan Shikamaru. Kau tunggu sebentar di sini ya, aku akan segera kembali." Ujar Neji yang membuyarkan dunia Hinata. Neji mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi keluar ruangan tata rias yang kini hanya ada 5 orang di dalamnya termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata. 3 orang yang lain tengah sibuk dengan urusan kostum yang masih berantakan setelah fashion show usai.

Hinata nampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas tangannya yang berwarna hitam. Kotak itu tak terlalu besar, dan tak terlalu kecil pula. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman tak begitu banyak orang sekarang, dengan langkah gugup dilangkahkannya kedua kaki jenjang miliknya menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah membereskan pakaiannya. Semoga ini kesempatan yang bagus bagi Hinata. Dilihatnya Sasuke tengah memakai jaket hitamnya. Kini posisi Hinata tepat di belakang Sasuke, hanya saja tak terlalu dekat.

"S-Sasuke…" Panggil Hinata dengan nada yang bergetar menahan rasa gugupnya. Tak lupa rona merah yang kini semakin tertera di wajah manisnya. Ia memanggil nama Sasuke tanpa sebutan kakak karena Sasuke sendiri yang memintanya ketika mereka bertemu di rumah Hinata.

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil, akhirnya menoleh.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke dingin. Kini ia menghadap ke arah Hinata.

"A-ano..a-aku h-hanya i-ingin memberikan i-ini p-pada S-Sasuke. K-karena m-malam i-ini S-Sasuke dan Kak Neji b-berpenampilan m-menawan s-seperti b-biasanya." Susah payah kalimat itu Hinata ucapkan. Padahal baginya, penampilan Sasuke, dan kakaknya memang selalu menawan. Tangannya terulur memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Sasuke sendiri yang dulu tidak ingin dipanggil kakak oleh Hinata.

Sasuke menerima kotak itu tanpa ekspresi senang atau kesal. Hanya raut wajah datar yang menyambut kedatangan kotak itu di tangan kanannya. Namun, dalam hatinya siapa yang tahu?

.

.

Hinata kini menuju kamarnya yang nyaman setelah ia dan kakaknya berhasil sampai ke rumah dengan selamat. Hanya pelayan yang menyambut kepulangan mereka berdua. Mengingat betapa jarangnya kedua orang tua mereka pulang kerumah di mana mereka berdua tinggal karena sibuk mengurusi perusahaan Hyuuga di luar negeri.

Air yang mengucur dari shower membuat tubuhnya merasa segar sekali setelah mengalami segala kepenatan. Merasa cukup bugar, segera ia sudahi acara mandinya. Hinata mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur berwarna ungu muda. Kini, ia rebahkan tubuhnya nyaman di atas kasur empuk king size.

Terlalu lelah dengan segala kegiatannya hari ini, dan memang malam yang sudah cukup larut. Lavendernya perlahan menutup, mencegah segala cahaya yang masuk demi mengantarkannya ke dunia mimpi yang tak berbatas.

.

.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya membiasakan cahaya yang masuk melewati pupilnya yang membesar dan mengecil.

"Apa kau sudah bangun, Hinata?" Tanya Neji yang masuk perlahan ke dalam kamar Hinata.

"Oh kak Neji, Ohayou.." Sapa Hinata seraya membangunkan dirinya dan kini ia dalam posisi duduk sambil mengucek pelan kedua bola mata lavendernya.

"Ohayou Hinata." Jawab Neji yang kini duduk dengan nyaman di sisi ranjang berseprai putih Hinata. "Segeralah mandi, nanti kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah." Ucapnya seraya mengacak puncak kepala Hinata yang memang masih dalam keadaan kusut sehabis bangun tidur.

"Baiklah." Hinata mulai turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang sudah tersedia di kamar pribadinya ini.

Neji beranjak dari duduknya menuju keluar kamar. "Kalau kau sudah selesai, segeralah turun untuk sarapan."

"Baik."

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam nampak berhenti di depan gerbang Konoha Senior High School. Nampak seorang gadis bersurai indigo turun dari mobil itu.

Setelah berpamitan, Hinata nampak memasuki area sekolah menuju kelasnya, 2B. Mobil sport hitam itupun mulai melaju meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Ohayou Hinata." Sapa seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan wajahnya yang ceria mendapati teman sebangkunya muncul dari pintu kelas dan duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya.

"Ohayou Sakura." Sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua tengah merapikan isi tas mereka masing-masing untuk menyiapkan peralatan yang akan mereka pakai untuk belajar. Di sekolah, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Hinata adalah adik dari seorang model.

.

.

Mobil sport hitam Neji nampak melaju menuju sebuah kafe yang cukup ramai di kunjungi pengunjung. Dihentikannya laju mobilnya di tempat parkiran yang telah disediakan di kafe itu. Ia memasuki kafe dan mendapati seseorang yang membuat janji dengannya untuk bertemu hari ini tengah duduk di meja yang sepertinya sudah ia pesan di pojokan ruangan.

"Hey Neji! Di sini." Teriak pria blonde itu dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Segera Neji menghampiri pemuda bermata sapphire itu. Di sebelahnya nampak seorang pemuda raven tengah menatapnya datar. Neji duduk di depan mereka berdua. Di meja itu sudah ada 3 gelas minuman dingin –yang salah satunya sengaja dipesankan untuknya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Neji membuka pembicaraan.

"Begini, karena acara fashion show kita tadi malam ternyata sukses besar, maka aku mengusulkan agar kita mengadakan pesta. Ya hanya pesta kecil-kecilan saja tak perlu mewah dan meriah. Bagaimana? Sasuke sudah setuju." Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan disertai senyuman lebar khasnya yang selalu ia tunjukkan. "…setuju setelah kupaksa." Naruto menatap Sasuke sedikit jengkel. Nampaknya, ia harus melewati debat hebat soal ini dengan Sasuke, mengingat Sasuke adalah orang yang tak terlalu suka dengan keramaian. Namun pada akhirnya Naruto-lah yang menang.

Neji menimbang-nimbang usul Naruto.

"Aku setuju, asal aku bisa mengajak Hinata." Ucap Neji mantap. Sasuke seperti kaget dengan usulan Neji. Tapi, segera ia kembali memasang wajah datar. Naruto justru tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Naruto. Neji tersenyum, sepertinya rencananya berjalan lancar.

"Kapan pestanya?" Tanya Neji.

"Malam ini." Jawab Naruto

.

.

Teeeettt…

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi pada jam 3 sore.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Sakura. Jaa~" Pamit Hinata setelah membereskan segala peralatan sekolahnya.

"Jaa~" Balas Sakura.

Hinata berjalan keluar dari kelasnya bergabung dengan rombongan siswa-siswi lain yang juga berhamburan menuju keluar sekolah.

Seperti biasa Hinata menunggu jemputan kakaknya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit, akhirnya yang ditunggu datang menjemputnya.

Setelah mobil sport hitam itu berhenti di depannya, segera Hinata membuka pintunya untuk masuk. Mobil itu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini, Hinata?" Tanya Neji memecah keheningan. Pandangannya masih tetap terfokus pada jalan yang tengah dilaluinya.

"Semuanya baik kak." Jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Baguslah."

Tak perlu berlama-lama, mereka tiba di rumah. Hinata segera memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Hinata, setelah kau berganti baju, segera kembali kemari. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Neji yang kini tengah duduk di sofa empuk berwarna cokelat muda di ruang keluarga.

"Iya."

Tak berapa lama, Hinata menuruni tangga dari kamarnya menuju ruang keluarga di mana kakaknya menunggu dirinya.

"Ada apa kak?" Tanya Hinata sambil duduk di sebelah Neji.

"Aku ingin kau ikut ke pesta malam ini bersamaku di rumah Naruto." Ucap Neji menghadap ke Hinata dengan tersenyum. Hinata hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Sasuke juga ada di sana." Lanjut Neji dengan senyum jahilnya. Neji tahu ucapannya ini pasti membuat wajah adiknya memerah, dan itu tepat. Hinata mengangguk perlahan, Neji hanya tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Berdandanlah yang cantik."

.

Hinata tengah memandangi bayangannya di depan cermin. Rambut indigonya sengaja ia urai. Hanya make up sederhana yang menempel di wajah cantiknya yang memang sudah ia miliki secara alami sejak lahir. Gaun pesta sederhana berwana biru tua yang sepanjang lutut dengan bagian bahu yang sedikit terbuka membuatnya nampak sangat anggun.

Pintu nampak terbuka. Memunculkan sosok kakaknya yang juga sudah rapi dengan kemeja hitam berlengan panjang dan celana jeans hitamnya.

"kau sudah siap, Hinata." Kini posisi Neji tepat di belakang Hinata yang tengah bercermin. "Kau akan lebih cantik jika memakai ini." Neji nampak memakaikan Hinata sebuah jepitan berbentuk kupu-kupu dengan warna perak. Benar saja, Hinata tampak lebih cantik." Ayo kita berangkat."

.

.

Neji dan Hinata memasuki rumah Naruto. Ini adalah rumah pribadi Naruto yang ia beli dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Suasana nampak ramai, Neji dan Hinata hanya duduk di sebuah sofa yang tersedia sembari menikmati alunan musik bertempo cepat yang diputar. Di lihatnya Naruto sedang menyambut kedatangan teman-temannya yang lain.

Sasuke yang tadinya ingin menghampiri Neji untuk sekedar menyapanya, melihat sosok Hinata yang sama sekali berbeda dari biasanya. Sungguh cantik. Onyxnya membulat mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya. Namun, ia berhasil menangani keterkagetannya.

Hinata sempat merona mendapat tatapan tak biasa dari Sasuke. Ia berharap Sasuke mau mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Namun, harapannya pupus sudah melihat gadis berambut merah merangkul mesra lengan kiri Sasuke. Gadis yang selalu menggelayuti Sasuke. Yang Hinata tahu, gadis itu bernama Karin. Teman Sasuke sejak SMA dan juga salah satu gadis yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?" Ucap gadis merah itu dengan nada yang merayu. Ditariknya paksa lengan kiri Sasuke untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Namun, sekilas Sasuke sempat melirik ke arah Hinata seolah tak mau berpaling dari pemandangan indah di depannya.

Hinata merasa sakit mendera hebat hatinya. Tak pernah ia merasa sehancur ini sebelumnya. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Lavendernya mulai berkaca-kaca. Neji tentu saja menyadari raut sedih yang terpampang jelas di wajah adiknya yang kini tengah menunduk karena melihat Sasuke dengan Karin. Ia mulai merasa bersalah karena mengajak Hinata ke pesta ini, kalau tahu akan seperti ini kejadiannya. Ia lupa bahwa Karin pasti ada di mana Sasuke berada.

"Kak Neji, aku ingin mencari udara segar. D-di sini pengap." Ujar Hinata berbohong. Hinata langsung meninggalkan Neji keluar setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Hinata-" belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata dengan cepat berlari keluar ruangan. Neji mengerti akan suasana hati adik tercintanya saat ini. Maka ia membiarkan Hinata keluar.

Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu di sebuah kursi yang ada di halaman belakang rumah Naruto. Bayangan di mana Sasuke bersama gadis yang bernama Karin terus melintas di pikirannya. Berlebihan? Terserah, tapi inilah yang ia rasakan.

"Tidak!" Jerit Hinata frustasi. Jeritannya sebenarnya tak terlalu terdengar karena suara keramaian dan musik dari dalam rumah itu menyamarkannya. Tapi cukup terdengar oleh seorang pemuda raven.

"Kau berisik."

Bahu Hinata nampak menegang mendapati suara yang tak asing baginya. Tidak mungkin ia berisik mengingat suara musik dari dalam rumah itu lebih keras dari suaranya. Dengan ragu ia menoleh ke belakang. Lavendernya membulat ketika mendapatkan tatapan intens dari sepasang mata onyx yang selalu dikaguminya.

"S-Sasuke."

Bagaikan mimpi bagi Hinata, Sasuke kini tengah duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya dengan tatapan datar yang menatap udara.

"Make up mu bisa luntur kalau kau menangis." Ucap Sasuke datar seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Hinata merasa jantungnya ingin loncat melihat tatapan Sasuke dengan jarak yang tak pernah sedekat ini seumur hidupnya. Wajahnya kini merah padam.

Hinata menunduk, kejadian tadi terlintas lagi di benaknya. Sebuah ide –yang mungkin gila untuk dilakukan seorang Hinata- muncul di pikirannya.

"S-Sasuke…" Panggil Hinata lirih.

"Hn?"

"Cium aku."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya kaget. Namun, Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah. Ia yakin, Hinata mengatakan ini dengan semua keberanian yang ia miliki. Sedikit banyak Sasuke memang mengerti perasaan Hinata padanya. Namun, ia merasa konyol jika memacari gadis yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Apalagi gadis itu adik salah satu sahabatnya.

Tetapi tapatan Sasuke terlihat melembut. Di bingkailah wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Kini lavender bertatapan dengan onyx. Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata menutup kedua matanya dengan gugup. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Mungkinkah ini saatnya ia akan mendapat ciuman dari pemuda yang di sukainya sejak duduk di bangku SMP?

Bibir mereka hampir menyatu. Tapi tubuh Hinata semakin gemetar.

"Aku tidak mau mencium seorang gadis yang tubuhnya selalu bergetar seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke. Wajahnya mulai menjauh dari wajah Hinata.

Hinata membuka matanya. Perasaan Hinata tak karuan. Antara marah, malu dan kesal. Sungguh bukan kombinasi perasaan yang bagus.

"B-bilang saja kalau aku gadis yang tak pantas untukmu." Ucap Hinata. Secepat mungkin Hinata berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"HINATA!" Teriak Sasuke. Tapi, nampaknya Hinata menulikan pendengarannya, ia terus berlari tak tentu arah.

'Kau salah paham Hinata..!' Sasuke membatin.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Neji setengah berlari mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang cukup jelas tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"Neji, cepat kita kejar Hinata! Dia lari entah kemana." Jawab Sasuke panik.

"Biar aku saja yang mengejarnya. Kau tetaplah di sini." Potong Neji yang mencegah langkah Sasuke untuk mengejar Hinata. "Terima kasih, aku pergi." Pamit Neji seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke. Segera ia menghidupkan mobilnya mencoba mengejar Hinata yang berlari entah kemana. Matanya menyapu setiap jalanan.

'Hinata pasti belum jauh.' Batin Neji.

Benar saja, Neji berhasil menemukan Hinata yang sedang duduk memeluk kedua lututnya di dekat pohon di taman kota yang memang tak jauh dari rumah Naruto. Segera ia hampiri Hinata.

"Hinata." Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya setelah mendengar seruan kakak kesayangannya. Setelah Neji berada tepat di hadapannya, Hinata langsung menghambur dalam pelukan hangat Neji.

"Kakak…" Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada bidang Neji. Kisah cinta pertamanya, sama sekali tak indah pikir Hinata.

"Tenanglah, aku mengerti." Ucap Neji seraya mengelus-ngelus lembut surai panjang indigo Hinata. "Ayo, kita pulang." Ajaknya. Neji dapat merasakan anggukan kepala Hinata di dadanya.

Masuklah Hinata dan Neji ke dalam mobil. Segera Neji melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata langsung berlari ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Neji.

"Hinata!" Teriak Neji mencoba memanggil Hinata, yang dengan sengaja Hinata acuhkan. Neji hanya menghela nafasnya berat.

Di dalam kamar, Hinata kembali menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya di atas kasur.

"Hiks..bodoh! A-aku harusnya tahu hiks…Sasuke tidak akan mungkin menyukaiku hiks…" Hinata semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan lututnya. "A-aku hanya gadis yang tak menarik. Tak ada apa-apanya dengan gadis-gadis yang selalu menggelayuti Sasuke. Aku saja yang tak tahu diri!" Berjam-jam ia menangis, sampai tak terasa ia tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

.

.

"Hinata, sudah pagi. Kau harus sekolah." Ucap Neji lembut setelah masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata dan mendapati adiknya masih meringkuk di kasurnya.

"A-aku t-tidak enak b-badan, kak. A-aku r-rasa hari i-ini a-aku t-tidak s-sekolah d-dulu." Ucap Hinata tanpa memandang sepasang lavender kakaknya. Neji tahu bahwa adiknya ini sedang berbohong. Tapi, mungkin adiknya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri setelah kejadian malam itu yang ia tak tahu bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya. Memaksakan suasana hati yang sedang tidak baik, bukan hal yang bagus pikir Neji.

"Baiklah." Neji berjalan meninggalkan kamar Hinata. "Nanti, ku antarkan sarapanmu." Lanjutnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Tak berapa lama seorang pelayan mengantarkan sarapannya. Neji mungkin sedang keluar, terbukti karena pelayannya yang mengantarkan sarapannya. Namun, Hinata sama sekali tak bernafsu untuk makan.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 hari Hinata tak mau pergi ke sekolah. Neji pun selalu mendapati makanan yang dihidangkan untuk Hinata masih utuh. Keadaan ini membuatnya menjadi sangat cemas. Satu ide muncul dalam pikirannya. Segera ia mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Hari ini ia yakin Sasuke tak ada kegiatan sama sepertinya. Karena jika ada kegiatan, itu hanyalah fashion show, yang berarti juga melibatkan Neji. Sesampainya Neji di apartement Sasuke, Neji langsung mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya. Terbukalah pintu itu oleh orang yang ia harapkan, Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Neji?" Tanya Sasuke dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Bisa aku masuk? Aku ingin bicara, tapi tak di luar seperti ini." Jawab Neji.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari pintu dan mempersilahkan Neji masuk. Neji duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Sasuke mengambilkan minuman ke dapur.

"Ini." Sasuke memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng dingin yang diterima oleh Neji. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mulai meneguk minuman dinginnya.

"Ini tentang Hinata." Jawab Neji.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan kegiatan minumnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Semenjak malam itu, di mana ia melihatmu bersama Karin, Hinata tak pernah mau keluar kamar. Ia tak pernah menghabiskan makanannya." Jawab Neji dengan tatapan sendunya yang menerawang keluar jendela apartement. Sasuke tersentak kaget. Andai saja Neji tahu, mungkin yang paling menyakiti Hinata adalah kejadian setelah itu.

"Kau tahu? Dia sangat menyukaimu, sejak pertama bertemu denganmu ketika kau berkunjung kerumahku dulu. Bukan karena kau seorang model yang tampan dan terkenal, tapi ia menyukaimu sebagaimana dirimu seutuhnya." Ucap Neji nyaris berbisik. Sasuke menyerngit. Sasuke tahu Neji belum selesai bicara. "Dia selalu menanyakan tentangmu padaku. Menanyakan apa yang kau suka, apa yang tidak kau suka." Ucap Neji sambil tersenyum miris mengingat-ngingat kembali ke masa-masa itu. "Dia sampai selalu meminta pendapatku jika ia ingin memberimu sesuatu." Sasuke teringat akan hadiah yang pernah Hinata berikan padanya pada malam fashion show yang ternyata adalah tomato cake berukuran sedang. "Ia selalu tersenyum lepas jika membicarakanmu." Neji masih tersenyum miris.

"Sasuke, hanya kau yang mampu mengembalikan Hinataku." Ujar Neji seraya menatap Sasuke penuh harapan. "Buatlah sinarnya yang meredup kembali bersinar. Tak pernah ku lihat ia serapuh ini. Bahkan aku tak mampu menemukan secercah cahaya pada tatapannya. Ia sudah terlalu dalam terpuruk, Sasuke. Hanya kau yang mampu memecahkan kegelapan dalam ketiadaannya." Sasuke tersentak menatap Neji. "Aku tahu mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi apapun akan aku lakukan demi melihat senyum adikku." Lanjutnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggerakkan hatinya, Sasuke sudah memutuskan. Mungkin inilah saatnya.

.

.

Hinata menatap kosong pemandangan dari luar jendela kamarnya. Tak ada yang ia perhatikan secara pasti. Hanya udara tak berbentuk yang ia tatap.

Kriett…

Suara pintu terbuka. Namun, Hinata nampak tak perduli. Mungkin kakaknya yang masuk. Hinata sama sekali tak membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tak baik melamun."

Hinata tersentak kaget. Jelas suara ini bukan milik kakaknya. Hinata perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia takut. Takut kalau semua ini hanya halusinasi yang menjebaknya. Ketika ia berbalik sosok itu ternyata telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke mulai memperdekat jarak tubuhnya ke Hinata. Hinata nampak sudah terhimpit antara dinding kamarnya dengan tubuh tegap Sasuke. Sasuke mengurung Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di sisi tubuh Hinata. Perlahan Hinata merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipi kanannya. Menambah parah rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak terlalu suka gadis yang kurus." Ucap Sasuke berbisik di telinga kiri Hinata, sehingga Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menggelitik lehernya. Hinata memang menyadari dirinya yang terlihat lebih kurus sekarang.

"Bodoh. Untuk apa kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menyeret bibirnya sehingga Hinata bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir Sasuke yang bergerak dari telinga terus melewati pipinya. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah.

Hinata menunduk. Ia merasakan pandangannya memburam akibat cairan yang mulai memenuhi matanya. "I-itu..k-karena a-aku m-menyukai S-Sasuke…" Jawab Hinata lirih.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, jangan menyesal karena sudah bicara seperti itu."

Wajah Hinata mendongak untuk meminta penjelasan Sasuke akan kalimatnya barusan. Namun, seketika matanya membulat. Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang lembut dan hangat. Perlahan, Sasuke melumat kecil bibir Hinata. Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya, dan membalas ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke dapat merasakan cairan asin yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke tahu Hinata menangis. Segera ia melepaskan ciumannya. Diusapnya aliran air mata di kedua pipi Hinata. Tapi, Sasuke tahu, Hinata bukanlah menangis karena sedih.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar 3 kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tak pernah ia berpikir hari ini akan datang. Ia sungguh terharu, sangat terharu sampai tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Segera Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Malam itu, aku tak mau menciummu karena aku tahu kau belum siap. Saat itu kau memintanya bukan dengan hatimu. Tapi kau justru salah mengartikannya."

Hinata terhenyak mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat bodoh.

"Terima kasih, karena telah mencintai iblis sepertiku. Biarkanlah iblis ini menjaga dan mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwanya." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun ikut tersenyum.

"Aku bahkan tak keberatan jika sepanjang hidupku ditemani oleh iblis sepertimu." Ujar Hinata yang juga tersenyum. Sasuke yang mendengarnya kembali tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Hinata.

Neji yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka dari luar kamar Hinata ketika hendak lewat ke kamarnya pun ikut tersenyum, dan segera beranjak pergi.

Kini Sasuke dan Hinata tahu bahwa hubungan mereka sekarang lebih dari hubungan yang mereka jalani sebelumnya.

**~THE END~**

**A/N**

**GAJE 'kan*teriak pake toa*? Iya gaje banget emang, ga nyambung pula xD**

**Han sampe ga bisa bicara apa-apa lagi setelah membaca fic yang gajenya tak terhingga ini. Han ga nyangka bisa juga bikin fic oneshoot begini, tapi ya ternyata hasilnya ancurrrr wkwkwk….*diguyur bensin* tomato cake? Emang ada ==a #dasar author gebleg#**

**Akhir kata2nya ga tau kenapa pengen bikin kaya gitu ' malah menyangkut iblis-iblisan. Ga nyambung! Hahaha ya sudahlah emang Han otaknya ga nyambung *wajah cengok***

**Tak mau banyak berkicau, segala bentuk kritik dan saran Han terima ^^ asal jangan flame yang ga jelas =3= kalau masih ngeflame yg gaje DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI! *?*…**

**Yang terpenting TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH MEMBACA (^O^)/ salam kenal~**

**Jadi, Sudikah untuk REVIEW? PLEASE ^^**


End file.
